csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 3 - Kidnapping/Transcript
D.B Russell: We need to move fast on this one, and I need all hands on deck. A little boy went missing from the party center and we believe he was abducted. D.B. Russell: Little Timmy was last seen going to the restroom area. Somehow he got lost in the crowd and his parents couldn't find him. D.B. Russell: Security at the scene scoured the area and couldn't find him. So now it's up to us to find the evidence that will find out who abducted Timmy. D.B. Russell: Get out there fast. We have a ticking clock on missing children and a lot of suspects from the party center. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: I'm going to be straight with you, Larry Abner, because we dont't have time to mess around. We have a missing minor and you're our top suspect. Larry Abner: I know about that missing kid, but I had nothing to do with it. You have to believe me. Jim Brass: Then how do you explain that we found your fingerprints at party center, exactly where the kid was taken. And that we keep finding you mixed up in investigations. Larry Abner: I was at party center this week, but you gotta believe me, I have rotten luck. I would never harm a kid. Jim Brass: I don't believe you, but you better be right about not harming kids. If I find different, you'll be in a world of pain. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Seems you keep finding yourself in our interrogation room, Chenda Leung. First, you're a suspect in a murder, and now for kidnapping. Chenda Leung: Hold on a second. You guys were wrong about the murder and I have nothing to do with a kidnapping. Jim Brass: Are you sure about that, you knew Timmy's schedule, and the parents said you've been lurking around their child. Chenda Leung: Yeah, well they aren't as innocent as they put on. I have some dirt on them and if you ask me, they kidnapped their own child. Jim Brass: Well, we're not asking you. We're holding you. And we're going to search your place. You better hope we find Timmy alive. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I'm surprised to see you in here, Leo Demarcus. You're the last person I'd expect to see wrapped up in the disappearance of Timmy. Leo Demarcus: I'm as surprised as you. I'm friends with Timmy's parents, but have no idea why you'd think I might be involved. Jim Brass: We have some evidence that shine a light on you, so why don't you tell us why you're innocent. Leo Demarcus: Well, I couldn't have done it. I was in China all week for work, and only got into Vegas an hour ago. Jim Brass: That's a pretty strong alibi. Hope you don't mind, we're going to keep you in holding while we check it out. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Randall Lysher, we need your help finding a missing child. You have spent time with Timmy, maybe you know something we don't. Randall Lysher: Yeah, but I'm really not sure I can help. How did this even happen? Jim Brass: We're still peicing that together. We know that Timmy was last seen at party center. You know the place. Randall Lysher: Yeah, sure, I was close with the parents, and took Timmy to party center before. But this is terrible. Randall Lysher: I do know that the parents were working on something big recently, and they were making a lot of enemies. Jim Brass: That's interesting. Not the first time we ran across that theory. You let us know if you think of anything else. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: The perp was pretty good at covering up their tracks, but they didn't cover up this trace I found on that evidence. D.B. Russell: The trace you found is very specific and let'ssic us know that the suspect takes cocaine. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: It's good to have hobbies. There's nothing better than finding something different out of the day to help keep you sane. D.B. Russell: But seems our criminal also has a hobby, which will help us catch them. Keep an ear open for a suspect who likes baseball. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: Our criminal left the crime scene rather clean, a little too clean because they cleaned up after themselves. D.B. Russell: But from the cleaner trace left behind, seems that our suspect has a soap scent. Try to sniff them out. Arrest D.B. Russell: You thought you were pretty slick, Chenda Leung. Couldn't get an honest job, so you decided to abduct Timmy to make money. Chenda Leung: Whatever you say. You think you know me, but you don't know anything. D.B. Russell: You put a child's life in danger to make money. Not to mention the pain you caused the parents. That makes you the lowest scumbag I ever met. Chenda Leung: The parents never acknowledged them. They only cared that it made them look bad. D.B. Russell: You're under arrest. The only thing missing now will be you from the outside world. But you'll have lots of time to think about it behind bars. Category:Transcripts